He Said No To ME!
by the.door.is.open
Summary: A short one-shot about when Jessica asked Edward out and well he said no to HER! Jessica's POV.


**Here's a little one-shot about the horrible day**

**When Jessica got dissed by...**

**Edward Cullen.**

**~3~**

**Jessica's POV**

I opened my compact and re-applied my eyeshadow, then I shoved the compact back in my bag. I grabbed my favorite lip gloss and smeared it on my plump lips and smacked them together a few million times. _God, is she really wearing that_, I thought as I looked across my table and saw a girl flirting with Eric. She was wearing crisp black trousers with a wide leg and a brainy grey vest over a plain long sleeved white sweater. She looked like an assistant to a CEO with her long brown hair pulled up into a messy bun and pinned in place with chopsticks. I reminded myself what I was going to do today so I wouldn't make her look like a fool in front of everyone in the cafeteria. I messed with my hair a little hoping it still had the beautiful beachy waves that took two hours to make perfect this morning. I messed with my manicured nails when I felt a slight breeze coming from the right. The door to the cafeteria had been opened. I looked up and saw the god of my dreams. Edward Cullen along with his friends or siblings or whatever they were. He was walking towards his usual table which meant he would have to go right past me because my usual table was right in front of his. I looked down at the table when he passed so I didn't look too eager.

When I knew he was gone I pushed up my bra and smacked my lips once more before turning around to see if he was alone. He was sitting at his table with the other Cullens. I sighed. He always was near them and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of all of them. Mainly because then I would have a chance with Jasper or Emmett if they ever broke up with their stupid stinkin' girlfriends. I realized I had started to scrunch my face in a weird position because of anger and I quickly changed it. I could hear Edward laughing and obviously his group didn't understand what he was laughing at becuase they all gave him a strange look.

He got up to throw something away and I quickly got up too. I followed him to the trash can and stepped in front of him when he tried to go back to his table. I had practiced what I was going to say for so long and now looking up at him I couldn't think of a single thing. I stared and then realized that not only was I staring but my mouth was hanging wide open so he could have a clear view of the gum I'd been chewing. I closed my mouth and said with a sly smile, "So we have chemistry this year. Who do you have chemistry with, other than me", I curled my hair around my finger a little and stuck my cheast out. He tried to maneuver around me but I stepped in front of him, "Wa-wa-wa-wait, I... uh...", I forgot my flirty voice and quickly tried to get it back. I angled my body towards him and stuck my cheast out and said, "I mean, hey maybe sometime you could ditch the crowd and you and I could go do something together, it could be our little secret", I used my peripheral vision to see that some of the other guys around were looking at me longingly and almost sweating. That's how I knew it had worked.

"Well that sounds like...", I knew any minute he would say I wanted so badly for him to say, "a bad idea. But you are the first to ever come up to me and ask so I'm happy you got that far instead of just thinking about me all the time like the others, it freaks me out sometimes". That's not what I wanted to hear. He walked back to his table and sat down with his friends. As I walked past I heard that they weren't talking about me so I was happy about that. At least he didn't embarrass me in front of his super amazing guy friends/siblings. I went back to my table and sulked for the rest of the day.

**~3~**

A few weeks had past and I was over the thing with Edward. Even though I sometimes had day dreams that we were kissing and being all mushy and boyfriend girlfriend-y. I had started to flirt with other guys in my math and english classes and right now Mike was my main priority. It seemed like everything was back to normal.

One day a new girl came and she really sucked at volleyball. Her name was Bella and I invited her to come and have lunch with us. She was gorgeous but I decided that she couldn't top me at my own table. I introduced her to everybody but when I got to Eric and Mike I said their names faster so she could barely hear them. After I introduced everybody I heard Eric whisper to Mike, "Doesn't Bella mean beautiful in French", Mike replied, "I think it's Itallian but whatever the language they knew what they were talking about". I coughed to get the attention back on me, "So everybody..." I said some other stuff but I don't remember it now because I was only paying attention to what Bella was doing. She looked over at the door and asked, "Who are they", she was talking about the Cullens. I quickly explained Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and then Jasper.

She finally questioned me about Edward. I told her his name and how apparently nobody here is good enough for him so she shouldn't even try. I know it sounds harsh but I was only watching out for her overall well-being. I got her attention back to our table after she watched him walk to his table. She looked like every girl who ever saw Edward for the first time. The awestruck eyes, the slightly (or for some wide open) mouth, and the auora of love splattered across the face. She looked just as beautiful but now in a way that messed with my mind. She looked almost good enough for...for...for Edward Cullen.

**And Twilight fans we all know that Jessica guessed correctly!!!**

**Ding ding ding we have a winner!!**

**So now we are going to click the button below**

**And comment on this wonderful and utterly short**

**But kinda funny here and there**

**Overall kinda good fanfiction...**

**RIGHT!!**

**oh and for you people who might wonder...**

**this was a one shot that included the original vampire thing.**


End file.
